Contigo
by lizitablackswan
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si bella en vez de fijarse en Edward ,se hubiese enamorado de su hermano Jasper,y éste a su vez,se siente sumamanente atraído hacia bella,¿la tua cantante de dos?..La lucha entre dos hermanos se desencadena, dos hombres y un corazón
1. Chapter 1

Frente a mi se encontraban los hombres más hermosos que halla visto en mi vida, a punto de luchar a morir por una simple mortal, no podía dejar que esto sucediera, no podía dejar que las dos personas más importantes en mi vida se lastimaran…no… no por mi.

**HOLA DE NUEVOOOOOOO , ESTA HISTORIAAA ME VINO A LA MENTE AYER HAHAHAHA, ESTA ES LA INTRODUCCION, SUBO EL PRIMER CAP AL RATITO(NADAMAS TERMINO MI TAREA D LA UNI) BESOSSS**

**DEJEN COMENT**


	2. Chapter 2

Era enero cuando me fui a vivir con Charlie a Forks, al principio pensé que sería mi infierno personal, todo en ese pueblo me molestaba, odiaba la lluvia, a las personas, las calles, en fin…. TODO.

lunes, inicio de semana, éste día iria a la escuela secundaria, estaba cursando el penúltimo año, estacione mi chevy junto a unos autos que eran el sueño de todo adolescente, un volvo plateado era el que más llamaba mi atención, salí refunfuñando ya que se me había hecho tarde y si algo odiaba era la impuntualidad.

Iba subiendo los escalones cuando de repente me resbale-como de costumbre-, me levante lo más aprisa que podía, no quería que en mi primer día se burlaran de mi.

-¿Te lastimaste?- corrió un joven de pelo rubio y facciones aniñadas -me llamo Mike Newton

-Estoy bien, Gracias-respondí con un evidente sonrojo en mis mejillas.,

-¿Tu nombre es?

-Bella-respondí, pude ver como me observaba mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una tenue sonrisa.

De repente, un porche amarillo se estacionó haciendo girar mi cabeza para ver quien era la persona que lo conducía , del coche salieron una parejera de jóvenes que no le preste demasiada atención

-¿Te gustaría comer conmigo en mi mesa? –preguntó común leve rubor en sus mejillas a lo que solo pude sonreír tiernamente.

Iba a asentir con un tímido _si _cuando vi al ser mas hermoso que mis ojos habían visto, sus ojos dorados, su pelo rubio y rizado hacían armonía con su perfecto rostro, ni siquiera un súper modelo se comparaba con semejante hombre que tenía una mezcla de belleza y magnetismo que transpiraba por todo su ser.

_El amor a primera vista si existe-_pensé, pero como era obvio, un ser tan perfecto no podía estar solo. Iba acompañado de una joven preciosa, baja de estatura, rostro perfecto, cuerpo hermoso

_Maldición _dije en voz baja, ni en mis mejores sueños podría hacerle competencia a ella.

-¿Quienes son?-le pregunté a Mike

-Son Jasper y Alice Cullen, son pareja-me dijo en voz baja para que no nos pudieran oír.

Le iba a preguntar otra cosa acerca de ellos cuando mis ojos se toparon con los de Jasper, que me miraba como si me odiara lo que me hiso sentir… ¿decepcionada?

Desvié mi vista de aquella mirada penetrante, iba a ser un largo día….

**Perdón perdón perdón por le retraso, pero la uni, las tareas y mis practicas se mejuntaron, ahora si prometo subir cap mañana. GRACIAS a todas las k me han agregado como favoritos =)**

**besossss**


	3. Chapter 4

Cuando terminó la hora de biología salí como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a un atónito Edward, que me veía perplejo.

Cuando ya iba hacia la salida, lo vi enfrente de la puerta, obstaculizándome el paso.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-pregunté

-¿Por qué me odias?- me decía mientras daba un paso hacia mi, haciendo que retrocediera-¿Por qué no puedo saber lo que piensas?-volvió a decir, esta vez en un susurro-Hueles bien-dijo terminando de acorralarme contra la pared, poniendo sus brazos a cada lado para que no intentase escapar. Sus ojos estaban completamente negros, cosa que me extraño. Ya que en la cafetería hubiese jurado que eran de color topacio.

-Edward-dije en un susurro-Déjame-dije empujándolo levemente-Por favor.

-No-dijo acercando su cara hacia la mía

_Oh por dios ¿Me va a besar?_

-Suéltame-dije empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas, sin lograr que se moviera siquiera un centímetro

-Mía-decía mientras pegaba totalmente su cuerpo al mío, su boca reclamaba mi cuello, succionando una pequeña parte de este sin que pudiese hacer nada-Te lo diré solo una vez Isabella-¿Cómo sabia mi nombre?, Me preguntaba mientras hacia un inútil esfuerzo por salir de la prisión de sus brazos-De hoy en adelante , eres MIA-decía con una voz firme, haciéndome estremecer

-Te equivocas-dije con el poco valor que me quedaba-Yo no soy de nadie, no soy un objeto al que se usa y deshecha a voluntad.

Cuando termine de decirlo, una de sus manos se posó en mi cintura, agarrándome firmemente mientras que la otra aprisionaba mis manos, poniéndolas encima de mi cabeza

-No me gusta repetir las cosas, Isabella, grábatelo bien en tu mente…ERES MIA-sentencio al tiempo que sus labios se unían bruscamente a los míos en un acto de posesividad

-Edward te estamos….-Gritaba Jasper al entrar al salón, deteniéndose abruptamente al vernos

_Mierda _pensé. _Mi dios heleno me vio en una situación comprometedora con su hermano, ahora NUNCA tendré oportunidad con el, no es que la hubiese tenido, pero si la tuviera, se reducirían abruptamente._

-Que quieres Jasper, ¿No vez que estoy ocupado con MI novia?-Decía Edward mientras me ponía a su lado, sosteniéndome firmemente de la cintura, tan fuerte que me hacía daño

-Yo…Solo…Tu…Ella… ¿sabes que? ¡Me largo!- decía al tiempo que azotaba la puerta dejándome atónita ¿Por qué esa reacción?¿Le molestaba que estuviera con su hermano? ¿Tanto me odiaba? ¿o acaso había la remota posibilidad de que…le gustara? pero lo deseche inmediatamente, no era posible que a Jasper le gustara, teniendo a Alice a su lado, era preciosa.

Estaba sumergida en un intenso silencio, hasta quelas palabras de Edward me sacaron de mis pensamientos

-Isabella, no quiero verte al lado de otro hombre que no sea yo, tienes estrictamente prohibido siquiera voltear a ver a otro asqueroso humano, si me desobedeces…pagarás las consecuencias-decía con voz firme mientras me veía firmemente a los ojos

-¿Y si no lo hago?, es decir, me informaste que era tu novia, pero ni siquiera me lo pediste…¡No nos conocemos!.. ¡Ni siquiera me gustas!-gritaba furiosa, cuando de repente, un golpe me hizo callar

¡Edward me había dado una bofetada!, fue tan fuerte, que aún sentía mi mejilla arder, dirigí mi mirada hacia el, que ahora su rostro estaba desencajado por la furia

-¡No vuelvas a gritarme en tu vida!-exclamaba furioso mientras me tomaba del brazo

-Grábatelo bien Isabella, eres mía, y desde ahora, las cosas cambiarán-exclamaba mientras me llevaba rumbo a la cafetería


End file.
